An Interview With Benedict Cumberbatch
by CheesyLady16
Summary: A young journalist has to interview the famous actor Benedict Cumberbatch. And he turns out to be not as nice as you would imagine. But sexier than she thought he'd ever be.
1. Chapter 1

An interview with BC.

Chapter 1.

It was the last day of work before my 3 week vacation, when my good friend Jane stopped me right before I went home.

"Hey, Kim. I wanted to ask you something." , she said.

I slowly turned to her and sighed. "What is it this time? Can't I just have one little moment alone in this house?"

Jane smirked, took a file out of her bag and handed it to me. "Marvin and I have decided to celebrate our anniversary tonight. But the problem is, I have this interview to do with an actor and if I do it, I'll miss the dinner. Would you please help me out?"

While shaking my head I took a look at the file. It was a sheet of paper with a couple of questions on it, about a movie called 'The Hobbit'.

What on earth is a freaking Hobbit? I asked myself and flew over the next page.

"I didn't even see the movie Jane? How am I supposed to interview an actor who played in it? Did you really think that through?" I asked.

Jane ruffled with her fingers through her dark brown bangs and a big smile grew on her face.

"I did give you a summery about the film. It is quite interesting though. The interview is at 10 o'clock tomorrow, till then you have enough time to watch the film and go through the questions."

she replied and hugged me tightly. "Thanks a lot Kim. I see you around. Have a great vacation." And as fast as she had arrived, she vanished before I could say anything.

I fell into my new purple bed sheets and closed my eyes for a minute. What have I gotten myself into? My exhausted body could have been anywhere by now, but to my sorrow I'd let Jane talk me into this interview. It's not that I'm not interested into movies or the business, I just can't stand these pretty, arrogant, self-centered actors, who think they could change the world with one eye blink. During my carrier in the magazine I've got the pleasure to meet a lot of, that one would call, famous people. Some just didn't talk to me at all and some tried to hit on me without any decency.

As I flicked trough the pages, Jane gave me, I just couldn't find out who I would interview. And as I tried to reach her, she didn't answer my calls or text messages. I turned over to the side, placed the file on the bedside table and got under the blanket. For a couple of minutes I would just try to get some sleep and after that I'd watch the movie, to prepare myself for ….

"Good morning New York. This is Bryan, it is 9 o'clock and you're listening to Radio 311. This next song is dedicated to all the people who got the chance to sleep until now, wake up guys!"

…

…...

"Holy S***!"

I looked on the alarm clock. 9Am it said. "I'm so screwed."

Quickly I pushed the sheets back and ran into the bathroom. If I wouldn't eat breakfast I could probably get there on time. The hot water running over my skin felt good, I washed my hair, my body and brushed my teeth. I threw on something nice, to at least look presentable and left the house with my handbag.

A could autumn's breeze gave me the shivers and on my way to the subway station I opened my hair so it could give it some volume. The train was extremely empty for this time in the morning, there were a couple of clerks and some teenagers who had their hats pulled deep in their face, while listening to some music.

The doors opened with a creaky sound and I quickly stepped outside. On the street I ran two blocks and finally arrived at the hotel, the actor stayed in. There were 10 minutes left for me to be there, so I looked around and spotted a ladies room at the end of the main hall. Opening the door, I stepped in and checked on my hair and applied some make-up. Ready to go, I left the restrooms and walked up the stairs to the conference room we were supposed to meet in. I opened the door and looked around. There was nobody in there, so I sat down and waited. I waited for 10 minutes, then 20 minutes and after half an hour I stood up and slammed the door behind me.

Why? Was this a joke? I'm spending my time on an actor, who can't even appear to his own interview. I was furious and flew down the stairs to the main hall. Angrily I sat down in a lounge chair beside a man who was reading a newspaper. He finished with one layer and put it down on the small glass table in front of us. I turned to him and pulled a fake smile: "Are you finished with that piece?"

The man looked at me surprised and nodded slowly. "Would you mind?" I asked formally.

His hand made a small gesture from the table to me and he turned away again.

I slowly bended forwards and grabbed the paper. . "Not a man of many words." I whispered to myself.

The man let out a sigh and folded his newspaper in his lap. "Can I help you with anything, Miss?"

"Oh, he can speak." I replied ironically.

Immediately as I spoke the words, he turned his whole body towards mine. "Do you have a problem, Miss?" He still asked politely. I was so annoyed from the morning and the stupid interview that I pushed a bit more. "Yes, I actually do. I have a huge problem with people who think that they're something better just because they appear in a so cold blockbuster about a little man and his little hairy friends, chasing a stupid dragon. And this so called 'actor' doesn't even has the mettle to appear on his own interview." As I finished my little soliloquy the men looked angry.

"Maybe it is a good movie." he replied. I shook my head. "Dear god, it is a movie about a 'hobbit'. And this guy is not even 'playing' the role. He just synchronized the dragon and nothing else."

"So you've seen the movie?" the man asked. I turned to him: "Oh I didn't have to. I tell you, it's not worth it."

He smirked. "But how can you judge an actor, if you haven't even seen the movie he plays in?" The man raised from his seat.

"What do you want from me? Do you want to tell me how I have to do my job?" I replied irritated and raised with him. He opened a button of his shirt and frowned. "I'm just telling you that you could be a bit more tolerant in the position that you're in. I'm sure that this guy put a lot of work into this film and you're just devaluing it because it is not your _taste._"

"Oh, excuse me. I don't care what you think. Because you're not the _right_ person to tell." I whispered angrily.

His voice dropped. "Maybe not. Or maybe you're not the _right_ person to judge."

I gasped, he only stood inches away from me and looked at me with a pitying stare. What was wrong with this guy? In this moment I could've ripped him into shreds, when suddenly an older man coughed and we both looked at him. It was Mike, my boss from the magazine.

"There you are Kim. We were searching you the whole time. Where have you been?" he asked.

I frowned. "We?"

And I thought I was dreaming, when Mike pointed at the man standing in front of me. "Yes, we. As I can see you've already met Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch. The actor you were supposed to interview?"


	2. Chapter 2

An interview with BC.

Chapter 2.

My voice went speechless and I cleared my throat. "Mr. Cumberbutt?"

The man in front of me straightened up. "Cumberbatch! It is actually Cumberbatch."

And then suddenly it all came to me. The british accent, the looks and the voice. The things I've read in the file, his eyes were supposed to be green, but as I stared at him I just couldn't define the color. His hair was black and pulled back into his neck. You could see that he had straightened it and that his usual structure was curly, because there was a part of small hair that could resist the wax.

Then his voice, Jane had written that he had a very deep, rough voice, which is the most important fact why he was cast as the dragon. And a part of me wanted him to whisper in my ear and read me a poem...

- But most importantly was the fact that I thought he was the most arrogant and rude person I've ever met. And he probably thought the same of me.

Mike's cough teared me out of my thoughts and brought me back into the real world.

"Should we start the interview then?" he asked.

Cumberbatch stared at me and didn't pull a face. He just looked at me as if I was mad and turned to Mike. "Why not. Let's get somewhere more quiet, shall we?"

His polite british accent made me almost vomit on his well tailored suit. His lanky, but muscular figure moved elegant through the crowd towards the stairs. He had one hand in his pocket and the other one held his black jacket. As we arrived at the conference room, Mike opened the door and we all stepped in. The whole room was designed like an old living room, with two vintage couches and a big chair, some plants and pictures.

Cumberbatch went for the couch, so I sat down on the big armchair in front of him. He carefully folded his jacket and put it beside him and looked over at me. Mike silently left the room and closed the door behind him. I took the file out of my bag and carefully pulled out the question sheet, so he wouldn't see the other pages.

"How about, we start off with a couple of questions about the movie and after that about your other work and coming activities?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as I could.

He laughed. "A bit overconfident for somebody who hasn't seen the movie uh?"

What on earth is wrong with this guy? It seems that he enjoys to provoke me.

"I would say it's more professional than you think." I responded calm. He didn't show any reaction to my answer or started another argument, so I went for the first question, which was written down on the paper.

"In 'The Hobbit' you play two different roles. First the Necromancer and then Smaug the dragon. Was it difficult for you two create a distinct difference between the two very distinguishing appearances and voices?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't try another stab into my self-conscience. And to my surprise, he didn't.

"Well, for the Necromancer Peter and I conceived the idea that I could talk in back-speech, so that was a lot different. But I also had a language teacher, who thought me some accents and we practiced a lot how to use my voice in different ways. For Smaug, the most important thing that helped me creating a very distinguishing tone, was actually the motion capture. That gave him some action and it was a lot easier for me to create such a bodied voice."

As he was talking, I realized the extraordinary shape of his face. It was something I had never seen before and it interested me in a very unordinary way. He talked some more about the movie and how he was very proud to be chosen as a character that he used to imagine as a kid. "You're participating in two upcoming movies '12 Years a Slave' and 'August: Osage County' and the third season of 'Sherlock' just came out. A lot of work for you, do you think that the year 2014 will be the same?"

He frowned. "I hope so, this year has been one of the most extraordinary, outstanding and exhilarating ones of my life. I had the pleasure to meet some great people and gain a lot of experience about who I am and who I want to be. It changed my view of the world. And yes, I hope the next year will be exactly like this one." A crook smile grew on his lips.

It was the first smile I had seen on him and to my sorrow, it was enchanting. But no! I wouldn't just let go of myself because some arrogant actor with a sexy appearance thinks he can have me. Cumberbatch had shown me his real side and I wouldn't forget it just because he showed me the nice one.

"I think we're done now." I hear myself saying emphatic. A mumbled 'thank you' was the last thing I said before raising from my chair.

"Excuse me?" his deep voice said.

Is he deaf? "I said, thank you."

He didn't look away and stared at me. "For what?"

"I don't know. Maybe for being an arrogant jerk the whole time or for insulting me because of my work. I really don't know." I said trying to hold his gaze.

His face moved some inches closer to mine. "What is wrong with you american people? Why do you always have to be so offensive?"

"Oh. British people are exactly the same."

" No, we're polite and courteous, we don't insult people all the time."

"Maybe you guys just don't have the guts for it." I said. " And by the way, your acting is crap."

He went speechless for a moment, which was my sign, I thought. I grabbed my bag and turned to the door. I was kind of happy with myself, for speaking up to him. But after a couple of steps, I heard him gasping.

Suddenly a hand pulled me back and smashed me against the wall.

It was Cumberbatch.

He pressed his whole body against me, so I couldn't move mine. I was so shocked that I didn't say a word. His right hand rested determining on my hip and his left one was pressed against the wall right next to my head. I risked a look at him and glanced into his eyes. In his expression I just couldn't read what he wanted. Then, his lips slowly began to move.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here with your short dress and manners I should punish you for. And you have an attitude..." He whispered calm.

I just couldn't believe it, was he hitting on me or was he trying to kill me? Either way, the heat between our bodies was getting hotter every second.

"I..I...I just..." - Couldn't even form a sentence.

"Oh look at you, all hat and no cattle." he said surprised.

Finally my bones ignited and I tried to push him away. But his body was way stronger than I expected it to be, so he forced me right back to where I was.

His face moved closer to mine, our lips were just about to touch. My body tensed and I could smell his cologne, as his large hands traced their way over my hips. I desperately wanted him to kiss me, somehow he extremely turned me on and I had a deep desire to lose myself in him. As our lips were about to merge, he giggled and took a step back. The surprising look on my face must've been extremely amusing, because Cumberbatch's smirk turned into laughter. "What is so funny?" I asked annoyed.

"Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" he stopped laughing for a moment, waiting for my reaction.

I just couldn't believe it, what did he just say? He made fun of me. And I thought that he was attracted to me, how stupid. But I won't go down without a fight, he might have won this one. But he just started a war.

The room went silent for a moment and then I just did it, without thinking for a second.

I threw one arm around his neck, with the other one I pulled him towards me and turned so _he_ was pushed against the wall. Surprised like I was a couple of seconds ago, he didn't try to resist. There wasn't any space between our bodies now and I stopped for a second. That's when I closed the gap between our lips within one swift moment. I felt the rush kicking in my veins and soon after the desire to punch the misery out of him. I fucking hate him, i've never met such a narcissistic and arrogant Mr. Know-It-All. But damn it all, that's when he pulled me closer and his lips hungrily reached out for mine.


	3. Chapter 3

An interview with BC

Chapter 3.

Teasing.

Teasing lips. Rough hands.

This kiss.

Left me breathless, stopped the world's spinning and let me forget the existence of every single living being in this universe.

His hands wandered over my back, as if he had done it a thousand times. Rushing my lower body into his, he moaned imperceptible and I felt him shiver. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest and my brain from shutting off every time our mouths touched.

Gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet tee and salty ocean water. His lips went down to my neck, tracing the way from my jaw to my collarbone. If I wouldn't stop this, I could not resist to go further down the road. So I pressed my hands against his chest, which he first seemed to really enjoy and pushed him slightly away.

Catching his breath, his face expression changed and he looked like a surprised puppy, which made it a lot harder for me not to shut off my brain again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I cleared my throat and tried to look as serious as I possibly could. "I just want to say that I still think you're an idiot and an arrogant ass and that this is not a good idea and..."

Cumberbatch smirked slightly and put his arms tighter around my back. He started kissing my jaw line again.

How could I ever resist that man?

I stepped away and rearranged my hair again. "I want you to know that this is not gonna happen!" I said, pointing at him.

He frowned "I thought you were into this Sweetheart?"

"Okay, firstly I'm not your 'Sweetheart' and secondly you may be a good kisser but that certainly doesn't mean that you can..." He stopped my talking by pressing his finger on my lips. "You think I'm a good kisser?" he asked satisfied. "Don't let that go to your head Cumberbatch. You're not as sexy as you think." I replied. His big hands ruffled through his hair and he straightened it at the back of his head. "So, will we ever see each other again?" His voice dropped, on purpose I thought.

I thought for a second and sighed. "Well, I think we should just leave it with this."

"Come on. Do you really want to miss this opportunity " he replied confidently, pointing at himself.

What a silly bastard he was! Thinking he was the only man in this entire world. But he would not have good luck with me.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine without you!" I said, crossing my arms.

A slight giggle exit his mouth as he glanced at me. "Are you _trying_ to be cocky?"

"I'm not _trying_!" I answered.

"Don't do it Ms. Parker. It doesn't fit you very good."

I gasped indignantly. "I _don't_ think you are the right person to_ judge! _And how do you know my name?"

"Mike showed me your magazine pass, you're not very photogenic I have to admit."

I quickly turned around and stepped to my bag, which was still lying beside the big arm chair. Aggressively I threw my sheets in it and pulled it from the small glass table. I was so extremely angry with him, so I acted as furious as possible and still serious at the same time. He still stood leaned against the wall, when I looked up at him. His hair was straightened again, he had his hands in his pockets and his head held down, yet still looking at me. The white shirt he wore, was crumpled, and he had opened another button. How I wished that his character would look exactly like his adorable face. "Still didn't change your mind?" Cumberbatch said, ripping me out of my dream.

"You have no idea how badly I want to hit your right now." I replied.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that, I have a premiere tonight. You'll get in a lot of trouble with my stylist."

Is the only thing he can talk about really just himself?!

"Then we have to postpone it I think." I said, reaching for the door.

Cumberbatch grabbed my hand and moved in front of the metal door. "Will you wear the same skirt size or can I expect something shorter?"

I pulled my hand out of his grip and opened the door, so he stumbled forwards.

"I don't like you. So hopefully I will never see you again." I said.

He smirked. "Has anybody ever told you that you're so adorable when you're trying to be serious?"

This it it! I opened the door a little wider and stepped outside.

I turned around for the last time, just catching him laughing, while crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Until hopefully never, Mr. Cumberbatch. It was no pleasure at all to meet you and if we'll ever meet again, I will hurt you on purpose."

Slowly he pulled his shirt in the right direction.

"Hopefully Mrs Parker we'll see each other again. It was a wonderful pleasure to meet you and I really hope that I won't hurt you." he answered.

"Why would you?" I asked baffled.

Suddenly he leaned closer and put his lips beside my ear. First I wanted to pull away, but then he started whispering.

"Because I'm _sure_ we will meet again and when you wake up after our night, I will hit that thing again. . . . .

He paused.

The corners of his mouth pulled up.

Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

An Interview With BC

Hey Guys, i just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful support! Please write a review to tell me what you think, so I can improve my writing and maybe let the story go in a certain direction you guys like :) If you have any requests for other fan fictions, just write me a review or message me. Thanks a lot !

Chapter 4

The sunlight woke me up that Saturday and I rolled over to the window to watch the light dance around my room. There wasn't a lot of time until I realized what happened yesterday. I frowned and pulled the sheets over my head. Why did this happen? Why did I let this come so far? I insulted a hollywood actor and earned my spot in his list of women he had successfully seduced. What was his deal? Firstly he was so extremely polite, then he was extremely cocky and _then _trying to win the sexiest man alive contest.

Apparently he didn't lose a word to my boss about our little 'interaction', because Mike bumped into me in the hotel lobby and told me that Mr. Cumberbatch liked the interview. And...oh no...and he said another thing...

Right after we shortly talked about the next week, he handed me an envelop with a card in it. I hesitated for a second and then pulled the small black sparkly card out of it.

I could see the card now just sparkling on my desk, with the bright gold writing: "The Hobbit- Desolation of Smaug"

"They are doing a private Q&A with only a few actors. It's very exclusive, only a couple of very important press people and somehow Mr. Cumberbatch gave me this ticket to invite you to it. There is going to be a greeting thing, with drinks and a bit of food and after that there'll be the interview. You have to go there, I dare you to do it. We could get thousands of new readers with an interview like that. And don't get the idea of giving the ticket to someone else, Mr. Cumberbatch said that the ticket is only registered for you and no one else, nobody else will get in with this ticket." said Mike.

I couldn't talk for a second. No he did not! I was so sure that I would never see him again. Why does he have to do this to me? But if I wouldn't go, I would probably lose my job. Mike is very strict in those things.

"Fine. I'll go." I answered annoyed.

He jumped a little. "Wonderful, there will be a car waiting for you tomorrow night at 7pm at your house. And dress up, there is going to be a party afterwards, you should make a good impression."

I got out of bed and under the shower to get my mind off of tonight. Hopefully it won't be a disaster, what should I ask anyway? I didn't even see the freaking movie!

Oh. But he knows it. Definitely he just invited me to embarrass me in front of every possible human on this party.

Or maybe he liked me and our 'thing'( as I like to call it).

God no! Put that idea right out of your mind young lady!

Quickly I got dressed and went to get some breakfast.

The streets were full of people in a hurry, going to work, getting the kids to school. There was a small coffee shop just a few streets away, so I got a coffee and a cream cheese bagel. Back at home, I worked on yesterday's interview and some other articles I had to finish.

The rest of the day went faster than I wanted it to and somehow I had a feeling that the evening would be long as f**k!

The car pulled up at 7pm sharp. The driver opened the door for me. "You look beautiful tonight Miss, when I'm allowed to say this."

Oh dear god. Another british guy. So polite.

The ride only lasted for very short 20 minutes and then we arrived at a small building. It was painted red and there were a lot of security guards standing in front of the door. Somebody opened the door and helped me out. I wore a very short, very tight black dress. It was one of those dresses that is so extremely simple but drives every man wild. I walked to the only women standing in front of the door and showed her my ticket. She scanned in the code on it and looked at me again with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Parker. How are you tonight? Just straight through the door, then turn left and then take a left, trough the blue door and follow the hallway and then on your right. Have a wonderful evening."

She pushed me into the building and then I stood inside a big hall and didn't know where to go. But I was too embarrassed to ask for directions again, it wouldn't be that hard to find it, would it? So I walked a couple of steps and turned left like I could remember. Then right and then there should be a blue door. But there was no blue door, there was only a white door and no other way out than going back. Maybe she just told me the wrong colour, things like that happen sometimes. As I was just about to open the door, someone pushed from the other side and I ran right into me. I stumbled backwards but the man caught me and pressed himself with me in his arms against the wall so he didn't fall. I looked up and faced some extremely dark blue eyes and a smile. He had black hair cut in a short, ruffly way and a three-day stubble, which charmed his angular face. A deep laughter came from his mouth and suddenly he pulled his strong arms back and I stood in front of him. "Excuse me, I didn't see you there." he said, rearranging his suit and tie. He smiled at me, waiting for a response.

"No Problem. I was just searching for something." I replied.

He held one large hand out and smirked. "May I help you on your quest?"

I grabbed it and he squeezed it slightly. "Yes, why not. I'm searching for the Q&A for the movie 'The Hobbit'?"

Suddenly he began to laugh really loudly.

"Excuse me?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I'm sure I can help you with that." he answered.

He opened one button of his jacket and leaned a bit forward. "Richard Armitage, at your service."

I cleared my throat. What would change his name to my situation I asked myself.

"Alright, I'm Kim Parker. Nice to meet you." I said. "Still don't know where this thing is happening."

He frowned a bit. "Lovely to meet you Ms Parker. I have good and bad news for you. The good news is, that I'm also going to the interview and we can search together, because the bad news is, I don't have a clue where it is and I'm still searching for the blue door."

"Exactly, the women on the front door said something about a blue door."

He looked at me and smiled. "So you're from the press? Where do you work?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

Armitage pointed at my press pass I had tangling around my neck. "Very nice picture by the way. The blond hair charms the colour of your eyes." He said, leaning closer. "They're blue aren't they. Just like mine."

OK. Wait a second. Is this guy flirting with me?

I stepped a bit back. "Yes, blue. Thanks. What do you do? Also from the press?"

We were going back and now standing in the hallway shortly before the big entrance hall. He was standing in front of a wall with his hands still in his pockets. "If I'm working at the press? Just in case, have you seen the movie 'The Hobbit'?"

"Why do you ask? I was just aski...-" Then I realized it. He leaned against a poster. It was a movie poster from 'The Hobbit' and you could see three of the hairy people standing next to each other. And right in the middle, slowly I recognized the face standing in front of me and the one on the picture. "Oh god no! You're one of the hairy people"

Armitage started laughing a deep hearty laugh. "That certainly answers my question."

I covered my face with my hands. "I am deeply sorry Mr. Armitage. For insulting the recognition of your face."

"Well, there certainly is a lot of hair which covers it." He ruffled through his messy hair. "Oh and please, call me Richard." Putting out his hand again.

I smirked, surprised from his friendly reaction and shook his hand again. "Well Richard, I'm Kim. And that certainly is a lot of hair. Is that your real?" Pointing at the poster.

"No, not really. But the beard certainly is." He said, rubbing his chin. "So, did you really see the movie or not?"

"Should I be honest with you?" I asked.

I crossed his arms. "Hm, maybe I don't know. I never was in this kind of situation before. You either could tell me what a wonderful actor I am and how I beautifully enrich the movie with my presence, or you could just tell me to piss off, because you didn't see the movie."

"I have to admit, that I only saw bits of it on Youtube. But I think you are an incredible actor and that the movie wouldn't be the same without you playing..."

"-Thorin."

"Yes, Thorin." I said.

"So and do you want me to still piss off?" he asked in his british accent, so extremely polite.

"I don't think so. I like talking to you. But it depends on if you'll find me the interview room." I chuckled.

Richard smiled. "I have an idea. I just call my friend, he is already there and he will give us directions."

He took out his phone and pressed on the touch screen. Seconds later I heard a voice on the other hand. "Yes, Mate. Hi. I have a bit of a problem right now. I bumped into this lovely lady and we are both standing in the main hall of the building. And we don't know where the room for the interview is, do you know?...Oh you are already there...great, so just turn left and straight ahead...wonderful...thanks mate."

He turned towards me and put his phone in his pocket. "Follow me."

We walked in the same direction we came from, but instead of turning right, we took a left and soon could see a blue door in front of us.

"There it is." I said.

"Yes, there it is." Richard sighed briefly. "Just one second." he said, touching my arm.

"Everything alright?" I asked a bit worried.

"Yes sure. I was just wondering, are you coming to the after show party? Because I'd love to talk to you a bit more. If you'd like that."

"Sure, that would be nice." I replied.

He opened the door for me and we stepped into a crowded room full of people with paper sheets, pens and cameras, dressed in suits. Somehow it seemed that I was the only women in this place. No wonder why, the film was called 'The Hobbit'. Richard put one arm around my shoulder and we walked towards the other people. I looked around, trying to find something to talk about. Right when he turned me towards a certain direction and we walked towards a group of people.

And there I saw him. He was dressed in a light grey suit, white shirt, no tie. His hair was straightened and pulled in the back of his neck, he was holding a glass of champagne in one hand and the other one was in his pocket. He looked very interested, while listening to the things the guy in front of him was talking about. He was looking good, extremely good.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to a friend." Richard said.

Oh no. He pushed me right to him and just as I wanted to excuse myself, he turned his head and looked me right in the eye.

I couldn't move for a second, his glance shot through me like a lightning. He raised one eyebrow and gave me a teasing look. It was intense, I was so drawn to him, just by being in his presence.

Richard and I approached him and they both hugged.

"Ben, I want to introduce you to the lovely Kim Parker. She is a journalist and one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. And Kim, this is Benedict Cumberbatch, our dragon and the star of 'Sherlock'."

"Oh you play Sherlock Holmes in 'Sherlock'? I really didn't recognize you." I said sarcastic.

"Wait a second." A deep voice interfered. Cumberbatch cleared his throat. "You watch 'Sherlock'?"

Suddenly he seemed intimidating, oh my, had I insulted him again?

"Yes, well I watched a couple of episodes, but not all of them."

He straightened up. "And you didn't recognize _me_?"

"Wait. You two know each other?" asked Richard surprised.

"No." I said.

"Yes!" He said.

"Well. We had a brief interview once." I said.

"It was _quite_ an interview, yes! I can't believe that you didn't recognize me?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, maybe because I play freaking 'Sherlock Holmes' ?" he said trying to keep his voice down.

I knew he played him, I just watched Sherlock last night to see him at his work. And he was good...he was really good. I watched the whole 3 seasons in one night.

"Oh you do? You look so much different on television. And I think that Martin Freeman as John Watson really leads the whole thing." I replied.

"RICHARD." A high pitched voice cried out. Apparently I wasn't the only women in this room.

"Just one second, I have to get this. I'll get us something to drink, alright? Don't go away." said Richard. Giving me a gorgeous smile.

And he left me alone. With him.

With the man, that I had insulted many times, made fun of and desperately longed for him to do bad things with me.

"Well, you certainly got Richard under your spell." Cumberbatch said.

"He is nice." I replied.

"So, he doesn't know about this?" he asked pointing at me and him.

"Of course not. I've only just met him and I'm not telling every man I meet about you and our whatever it was."

"I enjoyed it ,you know." He smirked. "You can be very..."

"What?"

"Hmm...very...devoted."

I just can't! I hate him again!

He turned away, nipping on his glass. " So, do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Sherlock. Did you like it?"

I hate it when he does that. Jumping from one topic to another!

"I think it is quite nice. But you don't look so good, I have to say."

As the subject was 'him', he looked more interested. "You don't think I look good as 'Sherlock'? You don't like 'Detectives?" he teased.

"I don't like the way you talk."

"The way I talk? The speed?"

"Yeah, but it's not the speed. The tone of your voice changes and it is not so deep anymore."

Suddenly he leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear. " Deep enough?"

I shivered from his brief touch.

Somehow we had moved throughout the whole conversation and we stood on the wall beside a door.

And then, Cumberbatch's whole body pressed itself against mine, he opened the door behind my back and we somehow stumbled into the small empty cabin.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." he whispered. Pushing me against the wall, touching my body, blocking my movement with his weight.

"This is not right Cumberbatch." I said precarious.

He smirked. "But I promised...remember?"

Thanks a lot for reading! I know there wasn't as much Cumberbatch in it as there was last time, but I wanted to add some game to this whole thing ;) Just wait for it :)

Reviews are appreciated A LOT! :)


	5. Chapter 5

An Interview With BC

Hey you lovely people! Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews you wrote me :) I hope that you have fun reading my next chapter ;)

Chapter 5

"Do not touch me!" I said aggressively. I roughly pushed him away from me, so he stumbled back.

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

His eyes yearned for hot, wild, naughty sex.

I laughed ironically. "This is not going to happen Cumberbatch!"

"Why?" He said, like a little child.

"Because...well...I think...-"

"I've waited, you know. Since the first time you insulted me in the hotel lobby. I think we left something unfinished that time, so I invited you here and the first thing you do is find yourself the lovely Richard. So of course, _this _is so going to happen, Darling." He interrupted me.

Cumberbatch stood on the other side of the room, looking so seriously, like we were trying to finish a business deal.

He had opened the jacket he wore and his muscles showed themselves under the tight shirt. I longed for his touch, his body to press against mine and his voice to whisper in my ear. Suddenly I wanted him to wake up next to me every morning, go out with him late at night and stay in on Sundays. But at this moment, the thing I most wanted, was him!

And there it goes. Just fore a brief second I didn't thought about my next step.

Quickly, I stepped across the room, combined all my energy and threw myself at him.

"Just this one time. Enjoy it as long as you can Cumberbatch." I said.

He laughed a deep throaty laugh and pulled me into his embrace. As our lips merged together, fireworks started to ignite in my whole body. It was a feeling like cold and warm at the same time, sending shivers through my body every single second.

He rushed his body into mine and I opened his shirt, feeling his warm body, shivering from my cold hands. Starting to kiss his jaw, he moaned and let his hands wander over my lower body. Suddenly he stopped his touch and got out of his jacket and his shirt.

His body...hmm.

How could I ever stop him from getting me another time?

He smiled briefly and pressed his lips on mine again. Slowly our lips moved together, his mouth tasted like champagne and his kisses left me breathless. I ran through his hair with my fingers and over his neck. His body was tensed and soft at the same time.

I opened his belt and the first button on his pants. "Well, there she goes." He chuckled through our kiss.

He pulled up my dress and ripped down my panties.

Him touching me, felt like the first time ever. His kisses were pure and his movements were dirty at the same time.

I was ready and I felt his body longing for mine. And we both were exactly what each of us needed.

With no further ado, it happened...

and it was...

…..unbelievable.

Cumberbatch breathed heavily, exhausted.

"Oh god. That was..." he said.

I cleared my throat. " That was what?"

"Unexpected." he giggled.

My mind still was thinking about sex, but reality slowly began to overtake my daydream.

There were a lot of people out there and they certainly would see us coming out of this cabin.

We sat on the floor, both slightly undressed and breathing hard.

He only wore his shirt, which was unbuttoned and his pants were...you know...open!

His hair was messed up and fell him in his sparkly eyes, if he wouldn't be such an asshole, I would probably really like him.

"This will never happen again." I said determining.

Cumberbatch smiled. "Well, hopefully it will. We can't ignore our attraction for one another. And from my point of view we shouldn't."

Suddenly all of this was too much and I got up. Straightening my dress and rearranging my hair, I sighed. "I already told you, only this one time."

Slowly I walked towards the door and opened it carefully as possible. I expected to see all the people staring at me, but out of the entrance room, they made a dance floor. There was a DJ playing music and a lot of people dancing. I stepped out and shortly was caught by Richard's glance.

He walked towards me and handed me a drink. "Hey, where were you? I was searching for you the whole time. They already did the Q&A, but you didn't see the movie, so it doesn't matter for you." He said, shortly after realising that I still was a journalist. "But I certainly will give you a personal interview." He said, smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't feel very well and I had to have some alone time." I said quiet.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me, handing me his hand.

I put my glass on a small table and followed him on the dance floor.

We moved quickly to the fast music and I recognised that Richard was an awful dancer. But I had so much fun and it got my mind off of Cumberbatch and his perfect body.

From the corner of my eye I saw the cabin door moving, so I pulled Richard closer and turned his back against the door direction.

Cumberbatch stepped outside, looking sharp as nothing ever happened at all and glanced over at me. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the wall, just staring at me across the room. Then he moved slowly and elegant towards Richard and me.

To my surprise, he tapped Richard on the shoulder. "May I ?"

Richard laughed, loosening his grip on me. "Sure, but don't steal her away from me Ben."

Right then, the DJ started playing John Legend's new song 'All of Me'.

_Fantastic! _So awkward slow dancing was on the schedule.

"What do you want Cumberbatch?" I asked, as he pulled me closer, in dancing position and slowly started to move.

"I want to get to know you." He answered slowly.

I frowned. "You do not really want to get to know me. You only want sex with me, that's different."

He turned his head and looked at me. "No. I want more.

I want to know what you like to eat for breakfast and what you favourite late night snack is, I want to know the way your eyes look when you've just woken up. I want to walk with you through the streets and memorize the way the wind lifts your hair. I want to see all your favourite places and learn all of your favourite songs, I want to wonder if you think of me when you go to bed and miss me when I'm away. I want to know your different smiles and make you laugh everyday. I want to get to know the real you. The nice one, the cocky version and the other sides. Everyday, until you want to get to know me back."

I stared at him. Into his eyes, that looked like the ocean after a storm.

He didn't say another word. He just started moving to the music again, holding me tight.

I laid my head on his shoulder, memorizing his words and thinking about one thing.

What did I get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

An Interview With BC

Hey Guys. Thank you for over 2,000 views on my story! I got mixed reactions to the last Chapter, so please send me a review and let me know if you like the direction this story is going in :) thank you for reading! Lots of love!

Chapter 6

Every time I closed my eyes, my mind repeated the words. I couldn't sleep, dream or think, without my mind wandering to this very moment. The music was playing in my head and the smell of his hair stuck in my nose.

Emptiness, was all I could think about when I wasn't thinking of him. Nothing made sense, there was no reason for words to rhyme or the sun to shine through my window in the morning. I just didn't know what to think at all!

Should I miss him? Should I hate him for saying what he did?

I was just so afraid of the situation that I would give myself away and it came out that he didn't feel like that at all. It was just a fling, a phrase to get my into bed again. And I would spend my whole life wondering that I wasn't good enough for the great movie star Benedict Cumberbatch.

It hurt inside, imagining him not liking me as much as I longed for a word, a kiss, a touch or a laugh from him. I loved the way he softly whispered in my ear that night, without hesitation or worries that I could possibly not return his expressed affection. How his hands felt on my body and that I didn't have to care about the words I said to him, he just somehow...understood.

Two weeks. It was two weeks ago that we danced together on the big empty floor in the hotel. Two weeks of wracking my brain, of staying in and just thinking. I took two weeks of from work, so I could clear up my mind and finish the last pieces about the movie and the interviews I had just scripted until now.

Today would be my first day of work again. I had to admit that I missed the people and my job, but I didn't want to leave my cozy apartment filled with half emptied pizza boxes and completely emptied Ben&Jerry's Ice Cream bowls.

But somehow I managed to get up in the morning, wash and dress myself and to take the train to the magazine.

The air was finally getting warmer again and I could smell the beginning of the hot summers Los Angeles was known for. I should definitely spend some time at the beach this summer, get a tan and read some good books. Last fall I actually had bigger plans for summer, than just visiting the beach and spending time with myself... But these plans involved Sebastian and I really didn't want to think about him right now!

I opened the heavy glass doors of the building and let the cool air condition breeze fill my blouse. Wiping my card through the door gate, I quickly stepped in one of the elevators. I pushed the 4th button and leaned against the wall, seeing the two doors slowly closing. Leaving the elevator, I could hear the loud tipping noises, clicks and shouts from different persons.

I walked through the long floor between the desks straight to my office. Quickly closed the door behind me and sighed.

"Made it." I said to myself.

Putting down my bag on the desk and taking of my jacket, I slowly recognized the many, many..._many _notes on my table. Notes on different coloured little pieces of paper, a lot of cards and a whole bunch of amazing looking flowers.

"What in heaven's name happened here?" I asked myself surprised.

And then the door swung open and Jane stepped in my office.

"As I can see, you have already noticed the mess your friend made." She said annoyed.

I looked at her with a questioning look. " What happened? And what friend?"

Jane let out a laugh. "Oh excuse you! So busy that you could not even look in your freaking email inbox or return any of my calls or hear my messages I left on your mailbox! Two weeks! Two weeks, Kim!" She said, waving around two fingers in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time off. Please tell me what happened." I excused.

She slowly exhaled and smiled. "Alright. I have to admit, at first I was delighted. I mean just look at him and listen to his voice. I'd never imagined that his voice would be so deep...like really deep. But anyway, firstly I thought he wanted to change something in the interview or whatever, but then he started asking about you. So I told him that you were off for two weeks and I would certainly not give him your private address! I mean, I am not mad right? So he excused himself and hung up. I thought that this was it you know? But then this whole mess started!" she said, pointing at my desk. "He called everyday 3 to 4 times and left a message for you, still trying to get me to give him your address. I mean it was hard, I rejected a date with one of his famous actor friends, tickets to a movie premiere and even tickets to the freaking _oscars_! But he could be a serial killer you know? So I just told him I couldn't give it to him. And then he started to show up and bring flowers to your office, every freaking day! I think Margaret fell in love with him, she has always been a fan, I think. He even left me his private number and a current address, because he is staying longer in Los Angeles for another movie, with the wish you would call or visit him somehow. Last Friday he came with another bouquet of different coloured flowers and I told him that he couldn't show up any longer, because the security guards are getting sceptical about him. And I told him you would call or visit, when you want to do it. So...he didn't come back yet."

Jane finished her speech with a sigh and fell into my big chair.

I frowned. " Why would he do that? I mean, we've only met briefly and he didn't even ask me out afterwards. Well, and I never really had a real thing for Richard, I think. He was nice and everything but there wasn't anything bi...-"

"- Who is Richard?" Said Jane, jumping up from the chair.

I smiled. "The man who annoyed you with his presence for two weeks?"

"Oh Kim, there was not Richard here delivering flowers and calling every day." she said.

"Well, who was it then?" I asked.

She walked towards the door. " It was Mr. Cumberbatch my dear, _he _did all those things. Not this Richard guy. You should give him your phone number, so he can bother _you _and not _me_!"

I stood there, couldn't move.

He was the one sending me flowers and cards and calling me every day?

That does not seem like him at all!

But maybe I just haven't met the real Cumberbatch yet...

Maybe he is one of the kindest men I will ever meet?

So I didn't lose any more time and sat behind my desk. I looked over the many messages in front of me. Finally I found a piece of paper with a writing on it and a number.

'_Kim, please call me. I meant it. Promise_!'

And a number under the writing.

Should I?

But what should I say?

Hello, here is the women who rejected you, insulted you and thought she hated you, but I really want to go out with you right now?

He'll probably think that I'm a total freak!

But I would never find out, if I wouldn't call...

So I carefully dialled the number and slowly held the cellphone next to my ear.

The beeping tone appeared and went on and on.

Certainly he isn't even gonna answer the call.

"Hello?" Suddenly, a deep voice answered the phone.

Oh my god. I'm freaking out! What should I say?

"Hi." I replied. Really? The only thing I could say was 'Hi' ?

I heard him sighing relieved through the phone.

"I thought you'd never call."

Silence.

"I don't know what to say." I said childish.

He smiled. "I like your dress."

I frowned. "How do you know that I'm wea..-"

I turned around.

Laughing came from the other side of the phone.

"Pleasure to see you again, Parker."


	7. Chapter 7

An Interview With BC

What's up my Cumberbatch friends! Here is a new chapter for you. I really hope you have fun reading it ;) Thank you for over 3.000 likes! Please, please, please, write me a review. I really want to know what you think! Doesn't matter how short it is :) Lots of Love xxx

Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you." He replied, like if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

He turned away, showing me a gorgeous smile. "I need to show you something."

Cumberbatch started to giggle hysterically and searched in his pocket for something.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "What in heavens sake, Cumberbatch?"

He reached deeper in his pocket and handed me his cellphone, which had a british flag formed like a heart on the back. _Oh God, british patriotism_.

"It's really great. I mean...just...it was a bet...but it turned out marvellous." he said excited. Smiling uncontrollably. "I just can't believe that you haven't seen it yet."

Quickly he opened it with a slide and some taps on the screen. Suddenly a photo popped up and he smiled and turned the phone screen towards me. "Now! Look at that!"

I looked at the picture as he handed me the phone.

Briefly, just for a second, his fingers against mine, my trembling hands touching his skin, moments of cursoriness melting into infinity.

His glance met mine, wild sparkling eyes.

My mind remembered me of his touch, his lower body rushing into mine. Lips uniting, demanding for ….. -

"- Yes! So! Let's see what you wanted to show me." I cleared my throat and nervously looked down on the phone.

_Why did he still make me so freaking nervous? I can't think straight around him!_

He looked at me irritated. "Ehm, yes. Sure."

I looked at the screen and saw a group picture. Then I realized. "Cumberbatch. Why are you showing me a picture of U2?"

He laughed. "Well yes. I know, but look in the back of the picture. Tell me what you see!"

I squeezed my eyes, too see better. Then he started to laugh and moved his fingers on the screen. Suddenly the picture was bigger and I could relax my eyes.

"You have to use your fingers." He said, moving his again. "Just like that." Smiling at me, he ruffled through his hair and straightened it in the back, like he always did. "Have you never used one of these before?"

Then he started to laugh at me.

I took the phone out of his hand and sticking out my tongue. "Oh shut your face, Cumberbutt"!

Taking a closer look at the picture I suddenly could see a man, he was somehow behind the group, like he jumped. And then I realized, it was _him. _

His face had a weird smile expression and his arms were thrown in the air.

"Why do you show me a picture were you photobombed U2?" I asked.

He frowned. "But..it's _Bono_ and me...together...in one picture...and it's at the 'Oscars'!" Pointing at the screen.

I shrugged and turned the phone off.

"You are not even a bit impressed?" He said, disappointed like a little child.

"I mean, what were you expecting.." I answered.

He smiled. "A little more excitement maybe?"

"You want excitement?" I teased, moving towards him.

His eyes widened and his body tensed noticeably, I was surprised that I still had that affect on him.

I placed my lips next to his ear, so I had to stand on tip toes. Lowering my voice as deep as I could, I started to whisper. "And that is exactly how you sound when you try to seduce me by simply lowering your voice." I giggled.

His arms hugged around my back and he pulled me closer. "Do I really sound that ridiculous ?"

Somehow I gave in to his embrace and looked into his colourful eyes. "Sometimes."

"You are really something extraordinary Parker. You know that?" He said.

I didn't had to respond, I let his words wonder through my mind and it repeated the phrases again and again.

"So, when do you get off?" he asked suddenly.

I stuttered. " Hm..ehm..i didn't even started to work. I should probably get back now and...you know. I've been away for two weeks."

"I know. I was here, everyday." he replied.

"About that." I said, pointing a finger at him. "I do not appreciate you seeking around here everyday!"

"I could also just go to your house, but nobody around here would give me your address."

I laughed. "I think that that would probably be considered as stalking Mr. Cucumberbutt."

His arms tightened around my back and his face moved towards me. I could see the little gap on his upper lip, shaped like a heart. The little scar right next to his right mouth corner. How I desperately wanted to kiss him now. Forget the world around us for one more time, I remembered the words he said that night. How wonderful they sounded in my ear, him saying my name, expressing his desire for my touch. I just wanted to scream out loud that he was all that I needed, I would give my soul to him. Loving him just the way he was, the reason why I do everything I do. I was the rain and he the see I got lost in and somehow, for the first time, the falling part, felt right.

"Kim!" Someone behind me screamed.

I turned around and looked at …...Jane.

"Yes. Everything alright?" I said hesitating.

"Someone here told the press about _him_, being here!"

Cumberbatch buried his face in his hands. " Oh no, no, no, no! I need to get out of here now."

"Why?" I asked surprised. "What's going on?"

He started to walk around. "Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

His excitement started to arouse the attention of some other people in the office.

"What do you mean with you're not _supposed_ to be here?" I said.

Cumberbatch turned to me and looked at me with an excusing look in his eyes. "It means, that maybe I told Mark and Steven I would work on some underground project, before starting the new Sherlock season and so everyone waited for me. But instead of doing that I've sat around here for two weeks, waiting for you. And if anyone is going to find out, I'm in a lot of trouble."

"For heavens sake Cumberbatch. You're such a moron!" I said, grabbing his arm. "Let's get you out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

An Interview With BC

What's up my Cumberbatch friends! Here is a new chapter for you. I really hope you have fun reading it ;) Thank you for over 3.000 likes! Please, please, please, write me a review. I really want to know what you think! Doesn't matter how short it is :) Lots of Love xxx

Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you." He replied, like if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

He turned away, showing me a gorgeous smile. "I need to show you something."

Cumberbatch started to giggle hysterically and searched in his pocket for something.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "What in heavens sake, Cumberbatch?"

He reached deeper in his pocket and handed me his cellphone, which had a british flag formed like a heart on the back. _Oh God, british patriotism_.

"It's really great. I mean...just...it was a bet...but it turned out marvellous." he said excited. Smiling uncontrollably. "I just can't believe that you haven't seen it yet."

Quickly he opened it with a slide and some taps on the screen. Suddenly a photo popped up and he smiled and turned the phone screen towards me. "Now! Look at that!"

I looked at the picture as he handed me the phone.

Briefly, just for a second, his fingers against mine, my trembling hands touching his skin, moments of cursoriness melting into infinity.

His glance met mine, wild sparkling eyes.

My mind remembered me of his touch, his lower body rushing into mine. Lips uniting, demanding for ….. -

"- Yes! So! Let's see what you wanted to show me." I cleared my throat and nervously looked down on the phone.

_Why did he still make me so freaking nervous? I can't think straight around him!_

He looked at me irritated. "Ehm, yes. Sure."

I looked at the screen and saw a group picture. Then I realized. "Cumberbatch. Why are you showing me a picture of U2?"

He laughed. "Well yes. I know, but look in the back of the picture. Tell me what you see!"

I squeezed my eyes, too see better. Then he started to laugh and moved his fingers on the screen. Suddenly the picture was bigger and I could relax my eyes.

"You have to use your fingers." He said, moving his again. "Just like that." Smiling at me, he ruffled through his hair and straightened it in the back, like he always did. "Have you never used one of these before?"

Then he started to laugh at me.

I took the phone out of his hand and sticking out my tongue. "Oh shut your face, Cumberbutt"!

Taking a closer look at the picture I suddenly could see a man, he was somehow behind the group, like he jumped. And then I realized, it was _him. _

His face had a weird smile expression and his arms were thrown in the air.

"Why do you show me a picture were you photobombed U2?" I asked.

He frowned. "But..it's _Bono_ and me...together...in one picture...and it's at the 'Oscars'!" Pointing at the screen.

I shrugged and turned the phone off.

"You are not even a bit impressed?" He said, disappointed like a little child.

"I mean, what were you expecting.." I answered.

He smiled. "A little more excitement maybe?"

"You want excitement?" I teased, moving towards him.

His eyes widened and his body tensed noticeably, I was surprised that I still had that affect on him.

I placed my lips next to his ear, so I had to stand on tip toes. Lowering my voice as deep as I could, I started to whisper. "And that is exactly how you sound when you try to seduce me by simply lowering your voice." I giggled.

His arms hugged around my back and he pulled me closer. "Do I really sound that ridiculous ?"

Somehow I gave in to his embrace and looked into his colourful eyes. "Sometimes."

"You are really something extraordinary Parker. You know that?" He said.

I didn't had to respond, I let his words wonder through my mind and it repeated the phrases again and again.

"So, when do you get off?" he asked suddenly.

I stuttered. " Hm..ehm..i didn't even started to work. I should probably get back now and...you know. I've been away for two weeks."

"I know. I was here, everyday." he replied.

"About that." I said, pointing a finger at him. "I do not appreciate you seeking around here everyday!"

"I could also just go to your house, but nobody around here would give me your address."

I laughed. "I think that that would probably be considered as stalking Mr. Cucumberbutt."

His arms tightened around my back and his face moved towards me. I could see the little gap on his upper lip, shaped like a heart. The little scar right next to his right mouth corner. How I desperately wanted to kiss him now. Forget the world around us for one more time, I remembered the words he said that night. How wonderful they sounded in my ear, him saying my name, expressing his desire for my touch. I just wanted to scream out loud that he was all that I needed, I would give my soul to him. Loving him just the way he was, the reason why I do everything I do. I was the rain and he the see I got lost in and somehow, for the first time, the falling part, felt right.

"Kim!" Someone behind me screamed.

I turned around and looked at …...Jane.

"Yes. Everything alright?" I said hesitating.

"Someone here told the press about _him_, being here!"

Cumberbatch buried his face in his hands. " Oh no, no, no, no! I need to get out of here now."

"Why?" I asked surprised. "What's going on?"

He started to walk around. "Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

His excitement started to arouse the attention of some other people in the office.

"What do you mean with you're not _supposed_ to be here?" I said.

Cumberbatch turned to me and looked at me with an excusing look in his eyes. "It means, that maybe I told Mark and Steven I would work on some underground project, before starting the new Sherlock season and so everyone waited for me. But instead of doing that I've sat around here for two weeks, waiting for you. And if anyone is going to find out, I'm in a lot of trouble."

"For heavens sake Cumberbatch. You're such a moron!" I said, grabbing his arm. "Let's get you out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

An Interview With BC

Chapter 8

"What the fuck Parker! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Come on Batch, get yourself together. I don't want to wait all day long!"

"Are you serious? This is _way_ to high Sweetheart."

"Be a man, you pussy! And now get down here!"

His dark hair was messed up, falling into his eyes. I looked up at him, through the stairs of the fire escape.

I had known this building for years, the only way to get out without being seen, sadly, was the fire escape on the back of the building. The whole run has been quite easy, until we reached the stairs.

Someone had removed the last part of them, so you had to jump on a pile of boxes in order to get on the ground. But apparently Mr. Cumberbatch had a sort of fear of heights, so he didn't make the jump, unlike me.

"Maybe I can help you get down somewhere else." I said, searching for another ladder, or something higher to put on the boxes.

"Well I sure don't need help getting down on you." Cumberbatch replied.

I started to laugh. "I don't think you're in the right position to make sexual innuendos Mr. I-am-afraid-of-teeny-tiny-heights."

He opened his mouth to answer something, but closed it again very quickly. _Wise men_.

I sighed and raised my head. "Come on. You're probably taller than the gap between the stairs and the ground."

"But, what if I hurt myself? Who is gonna shoot the new Sherlock Series, huh?" He replied, cocky.

"If you want to get caught by the photographers, you could just go back and use the front entrance, like any normal human."

He frowned and kneeled down. "I'm gonna jump now, if anything happens. I will blame you, Parker."

"Yes. I take the blame. Now get your ass down here!" I shouted.

And then, really quickly, he hopped up a little bit and fell down the little hole in the platform. Unfortunately, his foot got tangled after he jumped off, so within the fall his body turned and he slammed on the pile of boxes.

A scream cut through the silence, followed from a squeaking noise. I ran towards the body, covered in boxes.

"Jesus Christ. Are you alright?"

He didn't move, didn't make a sound, his eyes were closed.

"Oh no, no, no." Carefully I patted his upper body, trying to feel something unusual or to get a sound out of him. _God, this felt good. _Even as I shook him, he stayed silent.

"This isn't happening." I said to myself. "Finally I'm meeting a sexy guy I like and I have nothing better to do than to kill him!"

Suddenly I really started to worry. I should call an ambulance or do artificial respiration.

So I pulled my hair back and bended over him, trying not to enjoy that too much. Slowly I moved towards his face, his peaceful facial expression made me melt. His lips were shaped like a heart, I desperately wanted to touch them with mine.

Before I could get any closer, I felt a slight pressure on the back of my head. It got stronger quite quickly and moved me in one swift moment towards his face, closing the space between us. Without doubt I knew what just happened.

Because suddenly arms embraced my body and pulled me toward him.

My body, on his...it felt like everything merged and parted at the same time. Parts of my body ignited fireworks and other parts drowned themselves in a salty ocean.

More pressure was applied and then really fast, we turned and suddenly he laid on top of me.

_Never._

_Ever._

_Felt._

_Such._

_Feelings._

But then my mind turned itself on again.

"Oh no, you did _not_!"

I rolled over and stood up, rearranging my clothes, staring at him.

Cumberbatch started to giggle, standing up slowly. "I never thought you'd actually fall for it."

I punched him on the chest. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were dead!"

"Well at least, I got down..." He said. "On you."

"Even now, you still can't shut up." I replied. "Let's go, I don't want to wait all day you little wimp."

"You're such a tease, Parker." Cumberbatch told me, casually laying an arm around my shoulder.

I didn't reject him this time... just because he just fell from a fire escape!

We walked down the street, as if we had done it a thousand times.

I enjoyed every little second of it.

Carefully I looked up at him, catching his glance laying on me.

The corners of his mouth moved up and his gorgeous smile started to show again.

How I desperately wanted to capture that moment in a frame, or a glass and look at it or open it up whenever I'm feeling sad.

Just before we reached the intersection of a bigger road, he stopped walking.

"I know that this might sound awkward and weird. But I kind of...feel a certain need to tell you everything I ever experienced and want to experience. Frankly, I really, really -"

"BEN!"

_light. _

"CUMBERBATCH!"

_more light. _

"LOOK HERE BENEDICT"

_light storm. people. many people. _

"WHO IS YOUR FRIEND BEN?"

He turned around.

"They found us."


End file.
